1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair holding device for hairs of different amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a typical hair holder that includes a plurality of first plates 1' and a corresponding number of second plates 2'. Each first plate 1' includes three pegs 11' formed on a side thereof, while each second plate 2' includes three holes 21'. Each first plate 1' engages with three adjacent second plates 2', while each second plate 2' engages with three adjacent first plates 1'. The first plates 1' and the second plates 2' together form a cone and define a space 3' in a center thereof for receiving the hair of a user, as shown in FIG. 8. When in use, the user may expand the hair holder to make the space 3' larger for receiving her hair, and the hair holder is then collapsed to reduce the space 3' and thus holds the hair, as shown in FIG. 9. However, the engaging effect between the peg 11' and the hole 21' is not satisfactory such that disengagement between the first plate 1' and the second plate 2' often occurs when the space 3' is made larger during outward expansion of the hair holder. Applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/249,592 filed on Feb. 16, 1999 discloses an improved hair holding device to solve above problems. The present invention is intended to provide a different design in this regard.